Hangman's Truth
by reves
Summary: Sanosuke's past has finally caught up with him: he is about to be hanged for two charges of first degree murder. Can his presentday reform make up for a lifetime of crime and hate? SM, r&r pls.
1. Chapter One

HANGMAN'S TRUTH  
Chapter One  
"How we came to be here"  
  
Summary: Sanosuke is reflecting on his past as he is being brought to the gallows to be hanged. Plenty of Sano/Megumi goodness in store.  
  
Standard disclaimer: don't you just hate those? Like we need to be reminded that we don't own Sano or any of the other Rurouni Kenshin characters...which I do not.  
  
Author's note: Enjoy! ^_^  
  
++  
  
Knowing you are about to die is the most peaceful feeling in the world.  
  
A couple paces ahead I can see the hangman's perch towering in front of me. The noose is slowly swinging from side to side to side, like a pendulum. I feel so fucking cold.  
  
The roar of the crowd pushing up against me is only and incessant buzz. Everyone is yelling, bustling, scratching, clawing to get front row seats to the hanging. My cuffs are so tight I can't feel my fingers.  
  
So I march, in a daze, surrounded by police officers armed to the teeth.  
  
A half-full bottle of sake gets thrown my way, and shatters at my feet. What a waste.  
  
I was wondering, last night in the dark pit of my cell, what I'd do, up on the platform with the noose tightening around my neck. I figured I wouldn't let the crowd see how scared shitless I was, but that's as far as I got. I never figured I'd feel this peaceful.  
  
Fuck, I guess I finally realized that I'm about to die, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. In fact, I think I see my life flashing before my eyes.  
  
Meg's the only one I've ever told anything about back when I was a kid. Kami, I wish I could have had a chance to explain. ++  
  
My life started out in a little farm east side of Tokyo. I think I was born in February, but I'm not sure.  
  
Anyhow one spring morning, one fifteen-year-old farmer's daughter struggled to give birth to a kid who was way too big for her frame.  
  
They said I ripped mom apart at the seams.  
  
My hands were red with another's blood by the time I first opened my eyes. Mom died almost immediately, and was buried in her best friend's backyard that same day. It was my fault. Every fucking thing was always my fault.  
  
I didn't grow up with my mom's family; the shitfaces disowned her after she was rapped.  
  
Instead I lived with her best friend and her two brats. They hated me. And I hated them.  
  
Mom's best friend wasn't cruel. She gave me food, water, and a place to sleep, but she didn't love me either. She never spoke to me directly if she could help it, and didn't want me to be seen by anyone. She was trying to pretend I didn't exist, and I didn't.  
  
I was a ghost in her house.  
  
Even if that stuff was true, I remember having a pretty happy first couple of years. I spent most of my time in the forest a couple of houses behind the one I lived in. I didn't go to school (bastards like me were too stupid for school anyway) but I'd go see the merchant's kids a couple of blocks down when they were free. I remember telling them I'd be a soldier, and they laughed. I was real scrawny back then.  
  
My "guardian" spent her days on the porch of the house, staring at my mom's grave with an impassive face. She'd spend hours there. I never saw her cry, 'cept one time when her son of a bitch told her that I gave him the black eye he was wearing. In the middle of supper, too.  
  
She stood straight up and started yelling at me. I told her I had nothing to do with it, but she didn't listen. Murderers always lie. She didn't notice her two sons laughing into their miso soup; she threw the bowl she was holding straight at my head.  
  
It caught me unaware and glanced off my shoulder. I was just sitting there, dazed and holding back tears, and she snatched me up by the ear and dragged me with ease into the back yard.  
  
She threw me down next to ma's grave stone and just started wailing. She grabbed at her hair and scratched at her face. I was lying there, stunned. There were tears streaming down her face and she was screaming about how she was "trying so hard kami-sama but there's nothing I can do for him! He's the flesh and blood of a rapist an' a murderer and kami help us kami I can't do anything...I'm so sorry so sorry...kami I loved her so much..."And she broke down on the ground, sobbing.  
  
It was pouring rain.  
  
Her eldest son once told me after he spat on my face (nothing I could do about it, he was much bigger than me) that I had killed his mother's soul. So he was gonna kill me.  
  
Looking at this shape in front of me contorting and moaning, I figured he was right. To avoid dying, I decided to leave.  
  
I was close to eight years old when I walked out of that yard, an' I never looked back.  
  
++  
  
I don't know why, but I was shaking the whole time while telling this to kitsune. That was less than a year ago, and we were just sitting there, leanin' up against the wall under the covers on her futon, me stroking her hair. It was past midnight that time, and I thought she was asleep, but when she felt me shake she just turned around and gave me a hug. There she was, being strong for me.  
  
I love her more than I do life.  
  
++  
  
The rest of my friends know this part of the story: my life with the Sekihoutai. The best part of my life up to then. After feeling so out of place with ma's best friend and her two sons, (hell I won't even mention their names if I can help it) I felt at home.  
  
That was the day I finally found a father.  
  
After stumbling out of the yard that day, I followed the stream behind my old house upward into the mountains. I didn't know where I was going, fuck I have no sense of direction, I just knew I had to get as far away as possible.  
  
So that's what I did 'til I reached this army camp up in this valley. The Sekihoutai camp. I heard a little about them and their cause, how they traveled from town to town fighting for and spreading the word about the Meiji government. I spotted a wagon of theirs and figured that I could hitch a ride with them to the next town.  
  
I was climbing into one of the wagons when someone grabbed me by the ankle. I whipped around with my eyes wide open in shock and saw this kid, 'bout as old as me, holding my foot with both hands and a look of excitement on his face.  
  
"S-spy!" he yelled, "I caught a spy! I caught a s-"  
  
His next word was cut short: I kicked him in the face with my free foot.  
  
I think I surprised him more than anything; he let go with a yelp and fell backwards. I was about to run off into the bushes, deciding that, ok, this wasn't such a good idea, when someone grabbed me by the back of the collar.  
  
I was lifted up into the air by an adult, guessing from how far I was from the ground, and was held there for half a minute while other Sekihoutai members came to see what was going on. I twisted around and threw punches into the air, but I couldn't get down. They started laughing.  
  
I slowly put my clenched fists down by my sides. My voice started choking up as I said, "I'm won't run." I saw the kid I kicked grinning at me, but I scowled at him and he looked away.  
  
I was slowly lowered to the ground. Trying not to look scared, (but not doing a very good job of it) I turned around to look at the guy who held me up like I was nothing.  
  
He was in a captain's uniform. He had black hair and was wearing a red bandana like the rest of them. He was a lot taller than me.  
  
"My name is Sagara Souzou," he said, bowing a little.  
  
I was just standing there, staring at him, wondering what the hell he was up to. No one had ever bowed to me before. After a couple seconds of silence, I figured I was supposed to bow back.  
  
"Sanosuke," I mumbled.  
  
"And your last name, Sanosuke-san?"  
  
"Sanosuke," I said a little louder. I glared at him so he would get the message. I didn't like this guy. He was way too nice to me.  
  
"I see...Forgive my rudeness Sanosuke-san. Please, let me escort you to my tent where we can properly introduce ourselves and discuss the reasons behind your untimely appearance."  
  
I didn't understand what the fuck he was saying, but he turned to leave and I guessed he wanted me to follow him, so I did.  
  
After walking for 'bout a minute, we got inside this huge tent full of stuff: Charts, maps, swords, banners-  
  
"Sit down Sanosuke-san," said the captain. He pointed to a chair beside him. He offered me tea: I said I wasn't thirsty. Did he think I was too stupid not to know it was probably poisoned?  
  
"How did you come to be in our encampment, Sanosuke-san?"  
  
I couldn't help it: I was just so pumped with fear and adrenaline and all that so I just burst and said, "Look, you're not going to get anything out of me, I haven't done anything wrong, and if you're gonna torturemejustgetitoverwith!"  
  
++  
  
I laughed when he told me about that. It was hard to imagine my rooster, now an impressive man at 6 foot 4, small and skittish like he was back then.  
  
"What?" He had asked me quizzically, tilting his head to one side. I didn't answer but continued to giggle. After calming down a little I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead, and he grinned down at me. It was winter that time, and the wind was whistling through the trees in perfect symphony. I hugged him around the waist: he hugged me back, and we swayed back and forth to the music for a while. I was still chuckling occasionally and tried to hide it by muffling it against his chest, but I know he knew.  
  
I only wish I knew where he was now.  
  
++  
  
I remember how scared I felt while I waited an answer from the captain. I was fidgeting in my seat and sweating a little the entire time; hoping he didn't notice. He stared at me for a minute, blinked, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Torture will not be necessary," he replied carefully. "I have much need of a man of your talents, and would like to offer you a job and a place to stay."  
  
Now it was my turn to stare.  
  
"I could use a brave man like you," he continued. "I cannot offer you the best of pay, and the work is hard, but will get a chance to travel and learn. I take it you know of the mission of the Sekihoutai?"  
  
I nodded real quick.  
  
He nodded too, in acknowledgement. "Would you like some time to think about my proposition?"  
  
I tilted my head to one side an' frowned a little. The way I thought about it, the captain could have killed me a couple of times over if he wanted to by then, so I figured he didn't mean me any harm. He was offering me a job, and a place to stay. What more could I want?  
  
"No," I said, shakily at first and then with a little more confidence. "I don't need anymore time. I'll take the job."  
  
The captain, who'd been pacing back and forth all this time, stopped and turned around.  
  
"Well then," he smiled. "Welcome to the Sekihoutai."  
  
++  
  
For next couple weeks I had a good time up in that valley encampment. For once in my life I was allowed to eat as much as it took to get me full, which was a lot. Captain turned out to be a nice guy, and that ankle-boy and me became good friends.  
  
"Chicken shit!"  
  
"Pig face!"  
  
"Retard!"  
  
"Warthog!"  
  
"What's a warthog?"  
  
"Whatever it is, its not half as ugly as you ar- ARG!"  
  
Katsu was a good friend to have when we were going through some tough times, but in times of peace, he was an asshole. Plus he always said I started it. When he got to be too much, I just threw something at 'im.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"Not as much as it hurts to look at yo- OW!"  
  
It always caught me off guard when he threw something back.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Being you," he mumbled.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him and prepared to strike.  
  
I was raising a good, thick stick above my head behind an unsuspecting Katsu when-  
  
"Sanosuke-san! What are you doing?"  
  
That stern voice stopped me in mid-swing.  
  
"Nothin' important...Captain."  
  
By this time Katsu had gotten out of the way of my weapon. Damn it.  
  
"Good," he said calmly. "Because I have something important to discuss with the both of you."  
  
The Sekihoutai was preparing for another attack. Once the wagons were loaded they would march several kilometers southwest towards Kyoto to stop some of Ishin Shishi's oppressors before they could reach the capital. It was going to be rough.  
  
Katsu and me were asked if we wanted to stay behind, but we said no. Him and I were both orphans, with no other place to stay. Where were we going to go if we couldn't stay with the Sekihoutai? We were family to one another.  
  
During the journey the Sekihoutai were warmly greeted in any village they passed. Everyone knew that they brought news of the glory of the soon to come Meiji era. I can't believe we all believed that bullshit.  
  
And the battle began. I remember the roar of muskets being fired and the whizzing of bullets streaming past; filling my ears. I remember the blood. I remember clearly the ring of dozens of katanas being drawn all at once as the two opposing groups crashed together. The bombs going off. I saw friends, people I knew being torn apart by war, and I heard the gasping of their final breaths as their eyes rolled back. I got really scared. Where was Captain Sagara?  
  
So I stumbled around, trying to find him. What if he got hurt? What if I found him and he was dead?  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Captain stood in the middle of an array of men, and I could see his sword reflecting the light as he slashed and sliced through thick and thin. His last opponent collapsed, and Captain fell to his knees and gasped for breath.  
  
He didn't see the armed man coming up behind him, but I did.  
  
What happened next I don't think I could ever forget. I raced towards the man, each step seeming to take a lot longer than it should. Somehow I got my katana out of its sheathe and it rang, like a silver bell. It was heavy. I took it with both hands and drove it forwards, closing my eyes and letting out a cry. There was a thud on the other end, and then a smooth piercing of something solid. A warm liquid covered my hands. I opened my eyes.  
  
The guy shuddered and twitched a bit, then moaned. I don't think he ever saw me coming. After what seemed like forever, he collapsed on top of me. I couldn't handle that many extra pounds so I fell. And fainted.  
  
When I came to I was back in Captain Sagara's tent, pitched maybe a kilometer away from the battlefield. My arms were sore like hell.  
  
Captain was sitting right next to me. After a bit he started talking to me about life and what it means to kills someone or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention, mostly because I had just realized what I had done. I killed someone. I started crying, in part from the shock. I was just past 8 years old.  
  
Captain saw me cry and I could see he was worried.  
  
"I apologize Sanosuke-san, for ever putting you in a situation like that."  
  
I looked at him for a second then said, "I'm not crying because I'm hurt or anything." I took a deep breath. "I-I'm happy I could help you out."  
  
Captain didn't say anything, just smiled a little and nodded. I don't think he knew right then, but I would have done anything to protect him. He was my father. I looked up to him and respected him. Back then I didn't know what I would do if he ever died. I still don't know.  
  
That was the first time I killed someone. The first time I had taken a life.  
  
But it wasn't going to be the last time...  
  
++  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this story, so if you liked it let me know, ok? Even if you didn't, tell me why! I hope you all understand the format of this story, but just in case you don't, I'm going to explain it. ^_^ Here goes: Basically Sano reflects on his life before being hanged, and the story goes from present to past. By the way, I realize that this is not the way criminals were traditionally executed in Japan, or at least I don't think so, but it serves a purpose. You'll see! The little "++"s are to clue you in as to when the story jumps from the past to the present or vice versa. Well that pretty much sums up my ramblings, please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

HANGMAN'S TRUTH  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The Beginning of the End"  
  
Reves' note: I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! Sanosukes in a box for all of you! *Throws armfuls of boxes to the small crowd of 5. *  
  
Author's note: Here's a lovely huggable Inu Yasha in a box who goes to a certain friend of mine who read my story and critisised it before I even posted it. A toast to Ingrid-dono! Here's to you my friend! *raises a martini glass* Cheers!  
  
++  
  
11 months previous the day of the hanging:  
  
I watched Megumi and Kaoru as they fussed over Kenshin during lunch. It was all, "Oh Kenshin let me pour you some sake!" accompanied by some eyelash batting and "I'm sure you would much rather have me do it then some angry takuni."  
  
That angry raccoon was in fact getting angrier as she watched Megumi gracefully pour some sake in a glass and offer it to Kenshin. And she became even angrier then that when Kenshin, not knowing what else to do, drank it.  
  
Kaoru was about to stand up and declare war when Megumi had finally decided she had had enough. She stood up, graciously thanking everyone, adjusted her kimono and prepared to leave. That was my cue.  
  
"I'll walk you home, fox."  
  
She looked at me as if deciding if I was worth her time. Then she sighed at little, giving me an exasperated look and replied, "Just don't let anyone see me with you rooster, it—"  
  
"Would be bad for my reputation, right fox?" I answered with a grin.  
  
She sighed. "If it makes you feel better." She rolled her eyes at me and proceeded to walk out the door of the Kamiya dojo. "Coming toriama? I'm on a tight schedule this afternoon and I can't afford to stand around, unlike some people I know."  
  
"No wonder you're so uptight all the time." Seeing her open her mouth ready to deliver a soul-crushing insult, I complied. "Coming, coming."  
  
"Are you too busy taking over the world to walk the scenic route with me?" I asked her as we left the dojo gates behind. "It's a beautiful day."  
  
She looked at me for a minute. "Taking over the world can wait."  
  
So we walked along the river for a while, making the daily transition from sparing partners to a little more than friends. We sat down under the shade of a cherry tree at the edge of the riverbank and started talking, our conversation punctuated by small caresses and soft-mouthed kisses. Things were going pretty smoothly until Megumi pulled away and said, "Sano...There's something I have to talk to you about."  
  
I'd feared this moment ever since we'd first gotten together a two months ago. She was probably going to say something like, "I've enjoyed our time together Sanosuke but I don't think I want a relationship at this point of my life." Or maybe, "I just want to be friends!" Both meant you're just not good enough for me and I'm calling it quits for good. This was going to hurt.  
  
"I've enjoyed our time together Sanosuke but—" She took a deep breath.  
  
"Fuck," I interjected. I was right! Damn it. I was hoping she could maybe forget our social differences, but I guess that was too much to ask.  
  
"It's ok," I continued, "you don't have to say it. I mean, I guess I understand. Shit, how do I say this...I probably should have known you'd want someone who was actually worthy of you, you know? I don't blame you I guess, I mean, I don't have any money or anything, no job and—"  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
I suddenly found myself in the river up to my elbows with a very angry Megumi towering over me.  
  
"BAKA!" She screamed. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!"  
  
"Is that what you thought I was going to say?" She asked softly after a moment. I just stared at her in bewilderment.  
  
She jumped into the river, kimono and all.  
  
"Baka," she whispered as she waded towards me. "How could you think that?"  
  
"W-well I— " I started, but was cut off as Megumi sweetly kissed me on the lips. I was incapable of any coherent thought after that.  
  
I think we would have stayed there longer then we did, had I not sneezed. Megumi clicked her tongue disapprovingly, telling me that staying in cold water for a long period of time was not commendable for my health. I didn't bother telling her that this was her doing, and that she had also been in cold water. Our teeth were both chattering incessantly at this point, and we headed of to get warm at the clinic. We left behind us a trail of water droplets.  
  
After taking separate baths and getting a change of clothes (I borrowed one of old man Genzai's yukatas) we warmed up to the fireplace under layers and layers of blankets.  
  
"About earlier...What were you going to say?" I asked a little shyly.  
  
She turned to face me and smiled.  
  
"Sanosuke I've enjoyed our time together but..."  
  
But...?  
  
"I want so much more than just a fling," she continued, cupping my face in her hands. "I have to know what you want from this. I need to know if you're going to be around for a while."  
  
Didn't she already know?  
  
"Ashiteru, Megumi."  
  
She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest, and a smile drifted across her features.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
++  
  
Megumi's perspective: The day of the hanging.  
  
I couldn't wait to tell Sanosuke.  
  
I had it all planned: When he got home we'd eat a quiet and intimate supper for two, with a bottle of sake on the side and each other for desert -^_^-. I had thought the best time to tell him was when he was drunk and disarmed. Ohohohoho! I couldn't wait to see the look on his face.  
  
I remember how in shock he was when he heard about Kenshin and Kaoru's engagement. He acted like he didn't know it was coming, even after all those dreamy looks Kenshin and Kaoru were giving each other, not to mention all those "Kaoru dono"s. I mean the whole thing was quite obvious to anyone else; I was even beginning to think Ayame and Suzume had begun to understand. But that's my baka toriama for you! Always the last to figure things out. It's almost charming, in a way.  
  
And when Sanosuke heard the newly wed couple was expecting a child, why you'd think he would have seen THAT one coming. But his face lit up like it was a surprise; he went around slapping Kaoru and Kenshin on the back and shaking hands until Kenshin oroed like there was no tomorrow. Even Yahiko got a hearty congratulations, and heaven forbid he had anything to do with the affair. =^-^=  
  
When the baby finally came one late summer night I rushed to the dojo to help with the delivery. Sano and I had been in the middle of, ahem, when Yahiko started banging on our door. I have never seen a man get dressed as fast as Sano did, although his shirt was inside out. I am quite sure Yahiko suspected something by the look he gave us, but he didn't say anything. And off to the dojo we went!  
  
I could hear Kaoru yelling blocks before we reached the dojo. Kaoru, although in some degree of pain caused by the pregnancy, was much too stubborn to let Kenshin know that she was suffering. That being said she had decided to vent all her pain and frustration in some other way besides screaming and crying.  
  
That "other way" happened to be cussing.  
  
Nothing that poor rurouni could have gone through during the Bakumastu could have prepared him for that moment. The love of his life, his dear sweet innocent Kaoru-dono was-  
  
"HOLY FUCKING HELL-RAISING SON OF A-"  
  
I think "swearing" is an understatement.  
  
"She didn't pick that up from me," Yahiko and I heard Sano said beside us. I gave him a Look.  
  
"Not most of it anyway," He finished, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Why is it that your horrible manners are so easily transmitted to others, but no one's managed to influence you yet?" I teased. "You'd think after all those hours you spend at the clinic eating free meals and getting free treatment you would start to pick up some of my class."  
  
I think he answered, but the swearing was so loud at that point that I only saw his lips move. We entered Kaoru's room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono please calm down," Kenshin begged. This was apparently the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Don't you "calm down" me, Kenshin. You're the one who got me into this mess!" She snapped. "Please calm down my ass!"  
  
I don't Kenshin quite knew how to respond to that, but he kept smiling his trademark rurouni smile and holding Kaoru's hand. I don't know how he does it, but it's very hard to stay mad at him for long.  
  
Meanwhile Sanosuke got around to the other side Kaoru's futon and was offering his hand. "Squeeze as hard as you want," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Kaoru managed with a small smile. "Thank you both," she said, turning to face Kenshin. "I'm sorry koishi," she whispered. "You know I didn't mean any of those things I said."  
  
"I know Kaoru. I— "  
  
"FUCKING SHIT!!!"  
  
No it was not Kaoru who had sworn, but Sanosuke. As the first contraction came, Kaoru had taken advantage of Sanosuke's charity and Kenshin's availability and squeezed both their hands as hard as she could. Which was very hard indeed.  
  
Now Kaoru was no longer yelling, but both men on either side of her were.  
  
"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A— " Which was accompanied by: "ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO!!!"  
  
Kaoru let go of Sano for a moment to brush her hair out of her eyes, and Sano took this opportunity to quickly switch hands. Kaoru grabbed hold once more and the whole process started all over again.  
  
It was a long pregnancy for all of us.  
  
-  
  
Remembering the dawn Kenji was born brings a smile to my face. I remember the tenderness with which Sanosuke held the baby, softly cussing under his breath in amazement and wonder.  
  
I still can't wait to tell him I'm pregnant.  
  
But he's been missing for three days now, disappeared without a trace. At first I'd thought he'd gone to the dojo for a couple hours, and then I assumed he was at Katsu's apartment. But hours turned into 3 days and there's still no sign of him anywhere. I pray he's not in any kind of trouble.  
  
++  
  
3 days previous to the hanging: Sanosuke's perspective:  
  
"Hey chicken head! Come to get a meal?"  
  
I was greeted at the gates of the Kamiya dojo by brat whose wooden sword was as big as he was. And I told him so. While grinning at seeing his at first amused look turn into a full out glare, I moved on to another subject.  
  
"So where is everybody?"  
  
Yahiko resumed his practice and answered, "The whole Himura family's gone to town. Ugly wanted to get some new sheets or something, and Kenji and Kenshin came along for the ride. They won't be back 'till after sunset; they're gonna eat supper at the Akabeto."  
  
"They left a kid like you in charge? I'm surprised."  
  
Yahiko's shinai stopped in mid-swing. "This kid's going to learn both the Hiten Mitserugi ru and the Kamiya Kasshin style, and when he does he's gonna kick your ass."  
  
"You got too long a way to go, kid. You still get beat by little missy. You'll never get close to beating me."  
  
"Wanna try me?"  
  
I laughed. "It's your funeral."  
  
So we decided on a sudden death match, meaning first one to stay down for more then 3 seconds loses. It should be over quickly, right?  
  
We circled one another for a full five minutes while shouting insults, each trying to force the other to make the first move. Finally my "Yahiko-chan"s got the better of my opponent and he attacked.  
  
Well I kicked Yahiko's ass from here to Kyoto, though I must admit the runt put up a pretty good fight. In fact I was leaning over panting when the cold metal of a sword was suddenly pressed up against my neck.  
  
"You're under arrest," a raspy voice behind me said.  
  
A little surprised I turned around to see the entire Tokyo police force in the dojo courtyard.  
  
Fuck!  
  
++  
  
Reves' other author's note! So that's my second chapter folks! Hoped you like the sano/meg goodness there! ^-^ I have a couple questions for anyone who reads this story, which is not many of you....sigh.  
  
#1: Should I lighten up the mood of this story? Is it too depressing? #2:Have I got all the spelling right? Does anyone care? #3: Are the chapters too long? #4: What do you think this story should be rated? I rated it PG 13 because rated R is for people eighteen... And over and since I'm only fifteen that would be kinda weird...but tell me what you think!  
  
Cough review cough cough please cough. 


	3. Chapter Three

Reves' note: Did I forget to write a disclaimer for chapter two? I'm sorry! I'll make up for it now: I do not own in any way Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. There, I said it...^_^  
  
Reve's other author's note: As usual I can't think of a decent chapter title, so brace yourselves and get ready for...  
  
Hangman's Truth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Stormy Horizons  
  
++  
  
- 15 months previous to the hanging. (Megumi's perspective) -  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Dewdrops glistened on flower petals as the birds overhead serenaded the new day, and a trembling breeze fluttered though the window to reveal the gentle scent of budding flowers and fresh growth. You could not pick a better day to be alive.  
  
Unfortunately I missed this triumph of nature, spending most of the morning inside.  
  
All thanks to a certain rooster.  
  
At the crack of dawn (or so it felt) a familiar looking baka appeared at my door, cradling an injured hand and limping ever so slightly. I was not in one of my best moods.  
  
"Again?!" I snapped, trying vainly to tame my hair with my fingers and trying to look respectable in my nightgown. I gave him my best glare.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" He retorted. "You look like you just woke up!" He grinned a little before realizing his mistake.  
  
I took a deep breath to calm myself. A very deep breath. "As a matter of fact—"  
  
Sanosuke blanched a little, realizing I was about to explode. He suddenly thrust his hand at me; probably guessing my doctoring instincts would take over before I had a chance to finish my sentence. He was right.  
  
I sighed. "Come in and let me have a look at it."  
  
"Sit down." I said motioning to the tatami mat. He did. As gently as I could I took Sanosuke's hand in my own, and saw him wince. "The joint in the second and third fingers are probably broken," I said. "I'll need to set them strait and put them in a splint."  
  
I looked up to see a certain rooster trying to put on a brave face. Trying and failing miserably.  
  
My suspicions were confirmed as he said, "Will it, you know... Hurt?"  
  
"Most likely," I answered a matter-of-factly. "But not as much as you did when you broke them." This probably was not much comfort to Sanosuke, for he twitched a little and said, "Well, can we get it over with?"  
  
Funny how a man who practically endures pain as a living is scared to set a couple bones straight. I told him this with a scorn on my face.  
  
"Well technically I don't make a living of it anymore, so—"  
  
The setting of the fingers itself went rather well, if you exclude my occasional "Hold still!" and the suppressed yelps coming from Sanosuke. Honestly...  
  
I just then noticed that part of his usually bandaged midsection was exposed. As I looked closer I caught a glimpse of old scars under his gi. I leaned over for a closer look.  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take off your shirt. I want to see the scars on your sides."  
  
"I...It's nothing."  
  
"Well I have reason to believe otherwise. Take off your shirt." I grabbed his collar and proceeded to do it myself. "And those bandages," I added as an afterthought.  
  
"Kitsune will you just lay off a little? It's nothing." He got slightly annoyed look on his face as I persisted, and sharply pulled away. A loud rip resonated across the room.  
  
"Kitsune..." Sanosuke muttered testily. "You—"  
  
I wasn't listening to what he was saying, but instead had my attention focused on his midriff. White scars decorated the all sides of the part of his midsection usually hidden by bandages. I was speechless.  
  
I realized I was holding my breath, and let it out slowly; I equally realized my fists were clenched in anger. I put down the bandages I had obtained in our brief struggle, and traced the outline of a rib with one finger. I felt the pain of his wounds.  
  
Seeing as he was already doomed, Sanosuke willingly let me remove the rest of his bandages. Once I had discarded them, I looked at what seemed to be old white stretch marks caused by excessive swelling and bruising. This was most likely the result of broken bones gone untreated. Broken bones that had never fully healed.  
  
I thought of asking him how he had obtained such scars, but thought better of it.  
  
His face portrayed the look of someone who was trying hard to suppress painful memories.  
  
++  
  
Twelve years previous to the hanging. (Sanosuke's perspective)  
  
-  
  
It wasn't supposed to end this way.  
  
If someone had ever asked me what I thought my future would look like, I'd have been pretty optimistic. I guess I just took my happiness for granted. You just don't see these kind of things coming.  
  
It was freezing that night, and my shirt did little to keep in the heat. I had just spent the last two days walking so I must have been tired, but the cold was too intense for me to notice. My feet kept trudging on, one after the other, until walking, like breathing was a mindless instinct. Are we there yet?  
  
We finally got back to base camp, where general Shindo Takewaki was waiting for us. There was something a little creepy about his tight-lipped smile, and it gave me a chill down the back of my spine. I wondered what he was going to tell us. I just wanted to go to sleep...  
  
"You have been in the service of the Ishin government for several years now..."  
  
There were no clouds that night, and a full moon. I let my head drop back, and I stared, open-mouthed, at the sea of stars above me. The general's voice became a soft droning in the back of my mind. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep right then and there.  
  
"...Spread lies about the price of rice becoming cheaper..."  
  
What lies?  
  
"...And in doing so you have caused the people to lose faith in our government. Those who have impersonated government soldiers cannot go unpunished."  
  
Cries of protest and indignation rose from among the Sekihoutai. I was wide- awake by then.  
  
"I see now."  
  
Captain!  
  
Right then all I had ever worked for came crashing down at my feet. All those things I'd fought for, justice and equality for all, was a lie. An ugly lie spun by the Ishin Shishi. We were all going to die for following orders.  
  
I don't exactly remember what happened next. Captain threw me to the ground, and I heard the sounds of shots being fired. Next thing I know I'm running for my life.  
  
Captain Sagara was shot.  
  
The fall seemed to take forever. I heard myself yelling; I was suddenly plunged into darkness, and I couldn't breathe. It took me a while to realize I was under water. It was so cold. The rapids were rushing around me, dragging me down to the bottom of the river, squeezing the life out of me. Air. I need air. I was clawing, digging my nails into the sides of the riverbed, trying to get that much closer to the surface, but all I was managing to do was bloody my fingers. My ribcage felt it was going to collapse, and my lungs were burning. Air! I need...  
  
The rapids got stronger, and I got bashed against the rocks at the bottom of the river a couple times. I remember this incredible pain in my side as I felt a crack, and then...  
  
I was transported to a place where I felt nothing at all.  
  
-  
  
When I finally woke up I was lying face down along side the river. Painfully I turned onto my back to look up at the same sea of stars as before and took a sweet breath of air. I'm alive.  
  
They're not.  
  
What happened just smacks me in the face and I remember the shots and the blood and the cries and I realize I'm all alone.  
  
Dead dead dead they're all dead dead dead.  
  
Before I really know what I'm doing I start crying and can't stop. I can't hold back; I try, but I'm nine years old and I'd die on the inside if I didn't. It's hurting my ribs and I'm gasping for breath...My tears are just streaming down my cheeks, and I'm in danger of drowning a second time.  
  
Dead.  
  
I stop crying and take slow, shaky breaths. It's not that I think I've cried enough: I'm just too exhausted to cry anymore. Plus my ribs are killing me. I need sleep. So I do.  
  
++  
  
3 days previous to the hanging (Sanosuke's perspective)  
  
- -  
  
"You're under arrest!" A raspy voice behind me shouted. "Raise your arms above your head and don't make any sudden movements!"  
  
I ignored him, turned around and crossed my arms. "What the fuck is this all about?"  
  
The police officer blanched and shuffled his feet. His katana was still at my throat, but it was shaking visibly.  
  
"W-we do not have the liberty to disclose that fact Sagara-san. Please let us escort you to the police station where we will—"  
  
"First get your katana out of my face."  
  
The officer's voice wavered. "Pardon?" the police force behind him was getting more nervous by the second. I hate policemen.  
  
"I said, get your katana out of my face." Don't make me say it again.  
  
The officer, looking small, put his sword back in its sheath.  
  
At that point I noticed Yahiko beside me, gripping his shinai with white knuckles, ready to take on anything. That kid tries hard, but he's still got a lot to learn. I sigh and shuffle my feet a bit. What should I do?  
  
I'd been in jail before. When I was younger, I'd get in trouble once in a while, stay for a couple of days, then get out when I felt like it. The cell I'd be in was usually nicer than where I was staying at, anyway. When I didn't feel like going to jail, like now, I'd give the police the slip, and they wouldn't see me for a couple months. 'Course if I did that, I'd be on the Wanted list for a while, but it's not like it mattered back then.  
  
It matters now though.  
  
I can't just disappear now. I've got a fiancée, a permanent place to live, and a job. If I leave now, all the stuff I worked to get will be ruined; I'd be an outlaw again. I haven't done anything too bad in the past couple years, besides running up a couple tabs, so the most they could hold me for what, not even a day? Maybe I'll just get a fine or something.  
  
Damn it, I told kitsune stuff like this wasn't going to happen anymore. I'll just get it cleared up as quick as I can and go back home.  
  
Sometimes it's better to give up and move on.  
  
Beside me, Yahiko was already getting into a stance and was preparing to attack. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to the station with you. This better not take long."  
  
The officer didn't say anything, but bowed. I shrugged off the guy who wanted to put cuffs on me and started walking. I knew the way.  
  
Yahiko was so surprised he fell over. "But!" He started. "W-what? But why...?"  
  
I didn't answer but looked over my shoulder at him and said, "Don't tell anyone where I've gone."  
  
"But I—"  
  
"Don't tell anyone: not fox-lady, not Kenshin, not jou-chan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause brat, I don't want them knowing I was in trouble with the police again." I'll probably end up telling kitsune eventually, but that's not the point. "I don't want them to worry or nothing, got that? I'll be back before you know it, anyway. It's not like this thing is gonna take long."  
  
Yahiko nodded, realizing why I wanted this whole thing kept secret. I was ashamed.  
  
"I won't tell anyone."  
  
I grinned. "Good."  
  
-  
  
So I walked off in the company of a garrison of police officers, sure that this thing would blow over pretty quick, and that I'd be home with Meg before I knew it.  
  
I was so sure.  
  
-  
  
++  
  
Twelve years previous to the day of the hanging; the morning after the Sekihoutai's destruction: (Sanosuke's perspective)  
  
Morning. Sunlight's burning my eyes. Captain Sagara's dead.  
  
I'm lying on something soft. I'm lying on a futon in the middle of a well- lit room, and sunlight's streaming through a crack in the thin rice paper doors. I'm alive.  
  
"He's not awake yet," I heard a shy voice whisper behind the walls. I closed my eyes. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
A rough voice replied, "He'll be fine, though he needs a couple days' rest. I've bandaged his broken ribs—" Well that explains the crack I heard. "—But the lad will most likely carry the scars forever. He'll need to stay put for several additional weeks for them to heal properly. If not, it will be a handicap to him for the rest of his life."  
  
"Doctor..." another voice muttered irritably. "Did you know, that he's...?"  
  
"I know," said the rough voice. "And I know of the harm and the pain him and his comrades have caused. What to do about it is up to you."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving."  
  
I heard good-byes being said and then a swish as the door to my room was opened. Two shadows fell over my face. I didn't move and kept pretending to be asleep.  
  
"He doesn't look as if he'd be any threat," whispered the first voice shyly. "Can't we let him stay here? Just until his ribs have healed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He's a liar," the voice continued angrily, "him and his friends mislead us, and tried to disgrace the Meiji government with their lies. Whatever punishment they have received will never be enough."  
  
"They're Evil."  
  
"But—" protested the first voice, "he's only a boy!"  
  
"Boy or not," said the second voice angrily, "he leaves tomorrow."  
  
"And that's final."  
  
++  
  
Reves' author's note: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I cannot stress enough how every single one of your reviews made my day. Sigh! I'm so happy! ^_^ An extra thank you to everyone who answered my questions! THANK YOU! On a final note, feel free to email me about anything! Anything at all! I'll write back, promise!  
  
Reves' other author's note: That's all folks! As usual reviews are much appreciated, as is criticism, as are ideas for this story. See you next chapter!  
  
-reves 


	4. Chapter Four

HANGMAN'S TRUTH

Chapter four

Starting Anew

Reves' author's note: hey guys! First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL WHO REVIEWED! You all made my day in so many ways! Just a reminder that standard disclaimers do apply to this story, though all original ideas and characters are mine to claim. ^_^ Once again I apologise for the crappy chapter title: hopefully that crapiness has not spread to the actual chapter itself. I should have just stuck with naming my chapters numbers…sigh. -_-

++

The day of the hanging:

(Sanosuke's perspective)

-

__

"They're Evil."

"But—" protested the first voice, " he's only a boy!"

It's amazing how suddenly things can change. How quickly your world can be turned upside down. How fast you can lose someone.

"Boy or not," said the second voice angrily, "he leaves tomorrow."

__

"And that's final."

Losing the Sekihoutai tore a hole inside of me. A hole I thought could never be filled. The things I did, the fighting, the drinking…were all trying to fill that emptiness. Make me feel alive again. 

__

"They're Evil."

Do you know what it's like to hurt someone and enjoy it? To be so consumed by hate and anger that you'll destroy everything around you?

Evil.

To this day, I still wear their symbol on my back. It's a reminder of what I was, and what I've become. I wear it now, hangman's noose around my neck, staring out at the sea of people come to see blood. My blood.

I'm just standing here in a daze, my hands cuffed behind my back. I can see the crowd screaming and yelling, but I can't hear their voices. I can only hear my own heartbeat. 

The noose is being tightened around my neck. 

I turned my head a bit to see a man dressed in black, looking very professional about this whole thing. Behind him I can see Saitoh, wearing a grim smile on his usually impassive face. I hate that guy. 

I see an officer walk behind me. He stops, grabs the back of my collar with both hands and rips my shirt right off me. The crowd roars. I can now feel the wind on my chest. What's he doing?

He holds my shirt up to the crowd and struts back and forth, looking smug. That son of a bitch.

He puts a thick wooden stick through both ripped sleeves, like it was a flag. He holds my shirt up again. The crowd is ecstatic. One policeman walks briskly over to the officer, holding a flaming torch. 

He wouldn't dare. 

I watch with bloodshot eyes as my past is consumed by flame. Thin, black smoke rises. Ashes billow and dance above the crowd of people, all of them cheering. 

Fuck them. 

I grit my teeth and wait for the end to come. 

++

The day after the Sekihoutai's destruction :

(sanosuke's perspective)

-

I must of fallen asleep, 'cause when I finally opened my eyes again it was a lot brighter in the room. The two shadows were gone, and all I can hear are the birds outside singing. I'm hungry.

I painfully sit up and throw aside the covers. I get up, but I'm so weak it takes me a couple minutes. I have to go pee; where's the washroom?

I stagger to the door and open it slowly. I follow the smell of breakfast down the hall and into the kitchen. There's a plate full of food just lying there, tempting me. I temporarily forget my bladder and sit down. 

"Good morning." 

I stop stuffing myself and drop the plate. There's a girl standing behind me, smiling, with her hands placed in front of her. She looks nice.

"Good morning," I answer stupidly. I have food all over my face. 

She smiles and fetches a plate for herself. In silence she sits down, elegantly picking at her food with her chopsticks. We eat in a tense silence. I realise that the plate of food I was eating from must have been hers. 

After about ten minutes she stands up gracefully, grabs our plates and goes into the next room. 

"Wait here," she calls back to me softly with a small smile. 

So I wait, and I remember. I remember the shots being fired, the running, the fall of a cliff into icy-cold water. I remember the death. Captain Sagara's death.

Why didn't I die too?

The girl with the soft voice enters the room and gracefully sits down beside me. I'm squirming 'cause I still gotta go to the bathroom, but I don't think she notices. 

"What's your name?" She enquires.

"Sanosuke…Sagara Sanosuke." I say slowly, testing it out. Sagara Sanosuke.

A brief silence. We both stare at the floor. 

"Are you really…a member of the Sekihoutai?" She asks shyly. 

"Yes."

Another small pause, then—

"Why aren't you dead?" Asks an irritated voice behind me. I was just asking myself the same thing.

"I…I don't...know."

I turn around to see an angry teenage boy standing behind me, gripping a sheathed sword with his right hand. 

"I've just heard that the Sekihoutai were all put to death. Why aren't you dead?"

The nice girl stood up in indignation. "Brother! He's just a boy!"

"Does being young give him the right to feed us lies? To trick people into serving his cause? " He got real red in the face as he said this, and was pacing back and forth. "To kill our father?" He spat out.

Silence.

How can he say that? He doesn't know what really happened!

"The Sekihoutai didn't do anything thing wrong!" I scream.

I'm standing up, fists clenched at my sides, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I still have to go pee. 

There was a loud ringing sound, clear as a bell, as the boy's sword emerged from its sheath. The boy stood tall and strong, eyes full of hatred as his katana brushed against my neck. 

"Get out of my house," he whispered vehemently. "Leave."

Don't gotta tell me twice. 

So I staggered out of that house, limping a bit and sniffling angrily. Sometimes I wished I could have forgotten what had happened that night, but I couldn't. It followed me wherever I went, from taking a piss in the bushes to wandering all the way back to Tokyo. It was a weight constantly being pressed on my shoulders. I'm alone in the world. 

All alone. 

++

Yahiko's perspective :

(the day of the hanging)

-

"Kenshin koishi, do you think you could take Kenji and make a trip into town to buy some tofu for supper?"

Kenshin had one arm around his son, and with the other he was carrying an empty laundry basket. Still, he looked up at his wife and smiled. I'm still trying to figure out how he puts up with her. 

"I don't think that would be wise, de gozaru yo."

Kaoru stopped scrubbing the dojo floor and looked up. "Why not?"

"Well…" Kenshin paused to get a better grip on Kenji and put down his laundry basket. "Seesha heard there is a criminal being publicly executed in town this afternoon."

A criminal? 

"Publicly executed? " Kaoru frowned. " How?"

"I don't know koishi. But I don't think it would be wise to go bring Kenji into town. There will surely be uneasy crowds packing the streets."

Come to think about it, I haven't seen tori-atama in a couple days but he wouldn't be…na he hasn't done anything wrong in the longest time, plus he said he'd be back from the police station real quick. 

"You don't think…" Kaoru said hesitantly, "That Sanosuke's…part of that? Megumi-san's really worried…"

Huh?

"Tori-atama's missing?" 

"Hai Yahiko." said Kenshin. "Didn't you see Megumi-san the other day? She came to tell us that Sanosuke never came home a few days ago…We assumed he had gone to see Katsu, but…" 

Shit! I mean…Shoot. 

"Do you know where he is Yahiko-chan?" Both Kenshin and Ugly peered at me. Man oh man oh man! What do I say?

"Um well… You see…" Should I tell them? "Um well…He did come here…but he left…And I don't know… where he went…And don't call me 'chan'!" I can't do it; Sano made me promise! 

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asks me quizzically. 

"Hai…I'm sure. "

The cloudy sky erupts into storm, and heavy rain comes pouring down. Kenshin blinks, oroes frantically, drops Kenji in his mother's arms and runs to fill his empty laundry basket with now-drenched clothes.

++

The day of the hanging:

(Megumi's perspective)

There have been no patients for the last half-hour. I'm assuming no one wants to walk in the rain.

I'm sitting on the patio sipping hot tea, staring out into the yard and watching the rain come down. It's beautiful.

It's funny how people change. A year and a half ago I would have told you that rain brings on seasonal depression, along with worms, mud, and other undesirable things. I see it now in a new light. It's become a bringer of life, a cleanser. Funny, how people change…

Seventeen months ago I was just beginning to get to know the real Sanosuke. No one really knew exactly what was going on between us, with the exception of Yahiko; and that was entirely by accident. One early noon Yahiko came to extend a lunch invitation to Sanosuke and myself, and simply forgot to knock. His face underwent several alarming transformations to say the least, and we were never passed on the invitation. I believe he's learned his lesson. 

One cloudy day I was returning home after a birthing when the sky emptied itself upon me. Rain came pouring down in torrential waves as the clouds crackled and roared. How wonderful: I'm soaked. I grabbed my medicine bag, hunched my kimono and prepared to make a break for dry land.

I had just begun to run when a spot of white caught my eye. Sanosuke? There he stood in the middle of the street, looking up at the sky, oblivious to all. I watched him for a second, noting the transparency of his gi and the way the water droplets rolled of his face and down his neck. His palms faced outwards, and on his face read a look of sheer happiness. I smiled despite myself, and walked towards him. 

I reached out and touched his bare, wet chest. "Sanosuke."

He tore his gaze away from the sky and looked at me, as if suddenly realising I was here. "Oi kitsune," he replied. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

I was now thoroughly drenched, and thought otherwise. "Oh wonderful," I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. My hair was now heavy with water and my clothes clung to my frame. "Just wonderful." The sky thundered in response.

Sanosuke didn't quite pick up on my sarcasm, for he sighed and looked up again with a grin. 

How can he smile like that? He's standing in the pouring rain, for heaven's sake. I don't think I've ever smiled like that. 

I was very tempted to point out the absurdity of this entire endeavour, but thought otherwise. The look on his face…it made me think I was missing something. I carefully put one arm around his waist and looked up to the sky. 

++

11 years and 10 months previous to the day of the hanging:

(Sanosuke's perspective)

I'd been walking for what seemed like months. I was tired, dirty, near starving and always scavenging for leftovers in the garbage behind restaurants. My ribs ache 24/7, so I sleep most of the time. I somehow end up in downtown Tokyo. 

I was always hungry. One cloudy morning I was sitting on the doorstep of merchant's bead shop when I spotted a guy selling home-grown vegetables down the street. He was just opening for the day, and stocking up his tables, making steady trips from his booth to his horse and wagon. I watched him greedily as he put carts and carts of ripe, red tomatoes practically in front of me. I was so hungry.

My heart pumping furiously inside my chest I tried to stand up and casually walk down the street towards him. I couldn't help licking my lips. The merchant glanced at me, but decided I was harmless and headed back to his wagon to get another load. 

NOW!

I grabbed a tomato in each hand and ran. Behind me I heard a woman cry out, and then the angry roar of the merchant as he realised what I had done. I heard the thump of running footsteps behind me. Shit!

The only thing keeping me going was fear. My arms and legs were pumping so hard I thought they'd fall off. I wove in and out of the crowd, stumbled into a woman and her kid, then took a sharp turn into an alley and hid in the shadows. I can hear my heart pounding inside my chest. My sides are heaving. My face is all sweaty. I peer around the corner to see the merchant pushing through the mass of people, getting closer. 

He's ten steps away. 5 steps. He's about to look around the corner...

It starts to rain. 

Disgruntled, he shrugs and heads back to the shelter of his booth, deciding that staying dry is better than losing two tomatoes. Whew! I was so scared that I'd squished both of them in my fists: tomato seeds and acid juice were dripping down my arms. Still good. I lick it all off, then eat the actual tomatoes. For the first time in days, I'm full.

I'm also getting really wet. 

Since I didn't want to go back by the vegetable guy, I went further down the alley to the rougher parts of town. There wasn't anyone out on the streets; they were all inside. I start shivering and sneezing: I need to get out of the rain. 

Further up ahead I see this massive warehouse, looming up in front of me. There's a door open on the side, and I don't see anyone around, so…I step inside, peering around with my mouth open. I smell sweat. The room is dimly lit; I can barely see the wooden floors and punching bags hanging from the beams. I've just stepped into a gym. Since this place was warmer than outside in the rain, I picked a dark corner to settle in an' fell sound asleep. 

-

"Hey kid! Wake up man!"

Someone kicked me in the arm.

"Hey fuck face! (Snicker) wake the hell up!"

Something smacks me on the forehead. My eyes fly open and I look up. Three boys, a couple years older than me maybe, stood there laughing. The oldest looking one had a stick in his hand; the two others were carrying buckets full of water. 

"We got ourselves a rat," says the older guy. He's got brown spiky hair, and looks kinda like me, 'cept he's a lot taller and muscled. He prods me in the shoulder with his stick and adds, "an ugly one too. Why are you wearing white, rat? You one of those Sekihoutai bastards?"

That does it. 

Before I even know what I'm doing I jump at the guy and knock him to the ground. The wooden stick he was holding goes flying out of his hand and his head hits the wood floor with a satisfactory crack, but that's not enough: I want to make him bleed. My fists clench and I pound his face over and over and over again, 'til I forget everything that's happened, the shots the blood the pain the death...

The tall guy's trying to get up, but he can't. My anger makes me ten times stronger. I think I would've killed him if the two others hadn't pulled me off. 

For a couple minutes no one says anything. The two older guys are each holding one of my arms hard enough to make my hands turn blue. We all stare at the older boy's motionless body on the ground in front of us, expecting to see blood start to seep out from under him. He finally sits up with a moan, holding the back of his head and the bridge of his nose. He spoke. 

"What the fuck was that about?!" 

For a couple seconds the guy with the spiky hair just sits there in a daze. There's blood pouring from his nose down the front of his shirt, pooling on his lap. Did I do that?

"You fucking broke my nose!" He looks like he doesn't believe what he's saying. I don't believe it either. "You broke my nose you little punk!"

The two guys standing on either side of me started to laugh. "He's half your size, Taro!" One of them says, pointing at me. "You're losing your touch." 

"Shut up Isamu," Taro spat. He stabbed a finger at the other guy, who was laughing into his hands. 

"You'll fuck off if you know what's good for you, Yoita," he said. This only made him laugh harder. Looking disgusted, Taro stood up shakily, wiped the blood of his face, spat on the ground in front of me and said:

"Get ready to die, Rat."

++

-

"One early noon Yahiko came to extend a lunch invitation to Sanosuke and myself, and simply forgot to knock. His face underwent several alarming transformations to say the least…"

Quote of the week: "Just remember, always knock. Even if it's in the middle of the afternoon." ^_^

As said by Red to Eric, on That Seventy's Show

Reves' other author's note: I'm sorry about the whole "knocking" ordeal, I couldn't resist. =D As usual reviews are heartily welcome; in fact I would go as far to say that they are necessary to my mental well-being! =D Hopefully I'll see you next chapter!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Whining?! You know what to do! 

REVIEW! (please)


	5. Chapter Five

Reves' note: Hello hello! I apologize for the wait, I've been very busy and my computer hasn't been very cooperative…sigh. Anyhow, a big thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, I'm very grateful! :D

Usual disclaimers…yada yada yada…

Hangman's Truth

Chapter Five

Bruno Champlin

----

5 months before the hanging:

(Megumi's perspective)

It happened eight months after we had first kissed, and six months after he told me he loved me. It didn't feel too rushed, or too long awaited. It felt perfect.

I had just finished delivering a late night birth in town five months ago. Although the delivery had gone well, it had lasted a lot longer than I expected, and the streets were now pitch black. I bravely took on the darken roads, telling myself that I knew the way like the back of my hand, it that it wouldn't take more than ten minutes to reach the clinic.

Half an hour later I was still wandering the streets, and becoming increasingly alarmed. Hadn't I passed this way just a minute ago? I was hopelessly lost.

I'm not sure if it was some sort of instinct or perhaps simply pure luck, but I found myself standing on the edge of Sanosuke's doorstep. Extremely relieved and bewildered I hurriedly pushed open the door, forgetting that roosters were most likely asleep at this hour. He was snoring.

I found him sleeping on his futon with the blankets sprawled over him, his mouth slightly agape. I couldn't help smiling. I put my medicine bag in the corner on the room and stepped over various sake bottles and boxes, 'till I reached his bedside, then carefully lifted up the corner of the blanket and settled comfortably beside him. I watched him breathe. I saw his nose twitch, and his shoulders tense up as he realized that there was someone in his bed.

"Shh," I said to no one in particular. "It's just me." I smoothed the hair out of his face.

He didn't open his eyes. "Watcha doing here, kitsune?" He asked softly with a lazy grin.

"I was nearby."

"Sneaky fox slinking into people's beds," He muttered. I slapped the side of his head. "Oi, I'm not complaining. You should be nearby more often."

We lay in silence, undisturbed until—

His eyes suddenly flew open. "You walked here all by yourself?" he asked incredulously. "At this hour? You could've gotten mugged—raped!"

I must say that the idea never occurred to me. "Well I'm fine now."

"Yeah but..." He sighed and closed his eyes again. "What if…? You know…I'm just glad my fox is safe." He rested his chin on my head, and patted my hair away from his nose.

I laughed. "I'm _your_ fox? What does that make you? _My_ baka tori-atama?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be," he mumbled sleepily. "Rooster, bodyguard, lover, husband…"

Husband?

"Megumi," Sano whispered with a yawn. "Will you marry me?"

My breath caught in my throat. This was the single most romantic moment in my life.

"Hai."

He didn't answer; he was already fast asleep and dreaming.

----

The night of the informal proposal:

Sanosuke's perspective…while dreaming.

I dreamt I was back at my mom's friend's house, with her two little brats. I was coming back for supper when they cornered me by the river. This wasn't the first time they'd gotten bored and come after me.

"What do you want?" I yelled. I stood up taller and clenched my fists at my sides. Each time I thought that if I'd try to look like I didn't care, they leave me alone. It never worked.

"Nothin'." Said the older boy, leaning lazily against a tree. "You going back to the house?"

"Ya, what's it to you?"

"We don't want you in the house."

I didn't want to be in the house either. I only came back there to eat and sleep. This was one of those times where I was coming back for supper after staying in the woods all day.

They both took a step towards me. My back was now facing the river.

"Why don't you go find your rapist father?" The older boy smirked.

"Why don't you shut up, blondie?" I snarled.

His entire body tensed. Yes, both brothers were blond. Their father had been Dutch, and although they were not ashamed of him or his memory, they were ashamed of the blond hair and blue eyes they had inherited from him. Calling him and his brother blondie was the only possible way I could get back at them.

"What's the matter _blondie_?" I snarled. The older boy grabbed a rock and threw it at me. I ducked, and splashed into the river. He picked up another one. While I was distracted dodging missiles, the other guy ran up to me and gave me a hard shove. I fell in the river.

I took me at least a minute to get to the surface. After struggling for what seemed like hours to get to shore, I walked back, tired and cold, all the way to the house where supper was ready. The two brothers had just come back as well.

My ma's best friend looked at my wet clothes, the trail of water I was leaving behind me and yelled, "Get out of the house!" I ate supper on the porch. It was cold.

I could hear her asking her boys what had happened. "He fell in," they said. "And we pulled him back out again."

Even though many years have passed an' all I still remember her, crystal clear, looking at her food and saying nonchalantly:

"You should have let him die."

----

11 years and 10 months previous to the hanging:

(Sanosuke's perspective)

"Get ready to die, Rat."

He hunched up his sleeves and took one step closer, snarling. The two other boys (Isamu and Yoita, I think) rolled their eyes and leaned against the wall with their arms crossed. They were leaving me to perish.

Taro bounced on the tips of his toes and put up his fists in the style of Tai boxing: he was taking me seriously this time. I noticed his knuckles and wrists were wrapped in red tape. This guy knew what he was doing.

"Are you gonna fight, you bastard? You Sekihoutai prick—"

All those feelings of despair and hatred started swelling up again.

The background faded away: all that mattered right then was shutting Taro's ugly mouth. He took a swing at me, missed and fell forward, exposing his back to me; and all I wanted to do right there and then was pound him as hard as I could.

My fists flew at him, hitting him square on the back of the head. I don't think he saw it coming: there was a look of surprise on his face as he slowly fell to the ground and stayed there, unconscious. My knuckles felt like I'd just punched a brick wall.

Isamu and Yoita stared at me open-mouthed for what seemed like hours.

"Hey! Where the hell are those buckets?" Yelled a distant voice, "I swear, Butch is gonna explode if…"

The owner of that voice had just run into the room, pausing in mid-sentence to stare at Taro's unconscious body. He was a tall, wiry man, who looked about 30 but was probably younger. A cigarette butt rested in the corner of his crooked mouth. He took a moment to absorb the shock, ran a flat hand through his hair, and smiled hesitantly. His right eye twitched.

"So you two finally decided to gang up on Taro, huh? I don't blame ya, it's probably the only way to bring him down, plus he deserved it; acting high and mighty and all…"

Isamu didn't speak, but pointed one finger in my direction. The tall wiry man was rambling on, but stopped suddenly, as if just noticing I was there. He blandly chewed on the end of his cigarette and stared at me for a second.

"What? Who's he?"

Silence.

"You mean…him?" "He took down…Taro?"

The two boys in the shadows nodded. Great, I thought. Now they're all gonna gang up on me and beat me senseless. Maybe even kill me.

"In a fair fight?" Nod. "By himself?" Nod. "Without a weapon?" Nod.

"How long did it take?"

"Two rounds, one punch each round."

I could see the lights going on in this man's head. He grinned and twirled his cigarette butt between his index and his thumb. His right eye twitched. He ran a hand through his black greasy hair. He started bouncing on the tip of his toes.

"This is great! This can work!"

He turned to me. "How old are you, kid?"

I'm so amazed at being alive that I'm speechless.

"Hey, kid." He snapped his fingers in front of me. "How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Any parents?"

"No."

He seemed happy to hear that. "Have you got any experience? Fought before?"

"I…In the war…"

"That's nice," he said nonchalantly. "What group?"

"Sekihoutai."

His eyes light up again. "You fucking serious?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "This is great! I love it. The boss will love it. The crowd will love it. Oh man this is going to be good…"

He rambled off again, chewing his cigarette and running his fingers through his hair every couple minutes. More twitching. I still had no idea what was going on.

He pointed his cigarette butt in the direction of Isamu and Yoita. "Hey you two!" he barked. "Get Taro into the dressing room, will ya? Splash some cold water on 'im or something. Wake him up."

"So what's your name, kid?"

"Sagara Sanosuke."

He clapped a steady hand on my shoulder. He probably noticed how dirty my clothes were, and how skinny I looked. "I got a paying job to offer you, kid. A place to stay, and some food for your belly. We could use a kid like you."

It wasn't the first time I'd heard that.

I didn't have time to respond: the hand on my shoulder steered me away from the boys and out the gym door. We turned the corner and started walking down a long, cold, hallway with doors every two feet on either side. The air became colder as we walked deeper into the warehouse, and all I could hear was the sounds of our feet slapping the cold pavement. The doors had names carved into them; they were dressing rooms.

"We're always looking for new faces," the guy was saying. "In this business, you never know who's gonna live to see the next year."

Curiosity got the best of me. I found my voice.

"What business?"

He looked at me strangely.

"The street fighting business of course."

We reached the end of the hallway. Off to one side stood an oak door, with a brass doorknob and knocker. I was suddenly really afraid of what I would find behind it.

"Let me introduce you to the boss," said the tall man who twitched.   
"He'll be more than happy to meet you."

I wish I could've said the same.

----

The day of the hanging:

(Sanosuke's perspective)

"Ahem."

The same fucking police officer that fucking _torched_ my favourite shirt stood up on the platform in front of me. He cleared his throat.

He now held a document in his hands stamped with the Meiji government seal. Another police officer stood behind him, holding an umbrella. It was still pouring rain.

The large crowd that had gathered before had mostly scattered; the few who were left huddled underneath umbrellas and overhanging shop roofs. Newly formed mud puddles decorated the streets in front of me. What a day to die.

Now that the crowd had scattered, I could clearly see one man, dressed in black, surrounded with what looked like body guards. His brown hair stuck out from under his western-style hat, which hid his eyes.

"Ahem," said the police officer for a second time. "Here stands Sagara Sanosuke, formerly known as Zanza, herby convicted of crimes punishable by death."

"Convicted of assault, theft, eat-and-run, assault of a man in uniform, resisting arrest, disturbing the peace, a second charge of eat-and-run…"

That was one long list. I swear; a full five minutes passed before that man took a breath. Wait a second, did he say eat-and-run? Tae! I thought we were friends! I grinned to myself as the man finished off the list.

"And finally a 27th charge of eat-and-run, a 31st charge of assault, and two accounts of first degree murder…"

He cleared his throat and paused for effect. I stopped smiling.

"The cold blooded murder of popular business men Takeda Kanryu…"

"And Bruno Champlin."

----

11 years and 10 months previous to the hanging:

(Sanosuke's perspective)

The twitchy guy ran a hand through his greasy hair and clapped another one on my shoulder.

"This, kid, is Bruno Champlain's office. He's the leader. The alpha male. The head honcho. Now that you've got yourself into this mess—" He looked back over his shoulder in the direction of Taro's unconscious body, "the only way you're gonna get out of it alive is to stay in the business. If Champlin likes you—" He gave me the up and down look, "which I'm not saying he will, you'll be under his protection. If not, well when Taro comes to he's gonna be pissed out of his mind, and there'll be nothing to stop him from beating the shit of off you and leaving you to die in a back alley somewhere. Now me…I'm just an honest guy looking to help out a fellow here. If I introduce you to the boss behind this door, and he likes you, then you don't die, you'll get a job and you'll be happy. And then in turn I'll be happy when I get a cut out of your wages each month."

I just stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language. This was all moving way too fast.

"Just a small cut," he protested. "40%."

"Have we got ourselves a deal?" He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Good. Now remember, don't talk to the boss unless spoken too, don't look directly into his eyes and for God's sake don't talk back or you'll be dead before you can blink. I hear he keeps close to 30 firearms in his desk, just in case. The guys got a severe case of paranoia if you ask me." He said, a little too loud.

"_Entre_, Twitch." Echoed a booming voice from inside the room. 'Twitch' bit his lip and raked one hand vigorously through his hair, and I could hear him cussing under his breath. With a shaky hand he reached forward and grabbed the brass door handle.

Champlin was a giant to me. He sat towering behind a desk loaded with papers and checks, which threatened to fall at any second. The room was full of foreign objects I'd never seen before in my life; it even smelled foreign. The room was badly lit, and the ceiling was clouded in smoke. One single smoking cigar stuck out between Champlain's chubby fingers. His fat body quivered slightly in his plush red armchair as he turned and stabbed a finger at Twitch and me.

"_Assoyez-vous_," he boomed. "Sit down."

There was a black leather couch off to one side. We sat.

"So you've brought me another errand-boy, eh Twitch? What's his name, I'll write up a contract right now—" He fumbled in his pile of papers and took a plume out from his drawer. His speech was thick with french and smoke.

"Actually, Champlin—" Champlin looked up sharply. "S-sir. I was thinking of signing him as an apprentice fighter," Twitch continued.

A long uncomfortable silence passed. Champlin took a long drag on his cigar and puffed a couple of smoke rings.

"Don't waste my time, Twitch. Granted, I let my son apprentice as a fighter even though he's only thirteen, but that doesn't imply I want to sign every boy that comes my way. I can't believe you even came to me for this! This is a business, Twitch, and I'm not going to hire every boy you see just so you can fill your pockets some more, _espece de cochon_." Champlin spat into his ashtray and turned away, but Twitch refused to give up.

"Why would you say you let your son apprentice, sir?"

Champlin looked slightly confused as to how that question related to the subject.

"Why, Taro is a very gifted fighter. It was a business move, plain and simple. _Rien_ _de special_."

Wait a sec, I knocked out the boss's kid? My eyes got really wide, and I held my breath. Shit this can't be good.

Twitch smiled and took his stub of a cigarette out of his mouth.

"Sanosuke here knocked Taro out in a fair fight. Twice. The first time he broke Taro's nose, the second he knocked him out for good. The two errand boys saw it happen."

He put the cigarette stub back in his mouth. Champlin glared.

"_Menteur_. You lie." He glanced at me. "How old is that boy?"

"Nine." Twitch couldn't stop smiling.

Champlin pounded his fist on his desk. "If you are lying to me Twitch, I swear…"

Twitch continued smiling. "He also fought with the Sekihoutai."

Defeated, Champlin slumped back into this red armchair. He stared at me for what seemed like a very long time. I felt like I was being examined under a magnifying glass. "A bit of an angle, I see," he muttered to himself. "I like it." Finally he smiled, proudly displaying his gold teeth.

"You're in kid. You'll start training tomorrow morning. You better earn me money, you hear?"

I figured he wanted me to nod, so I did.

Champlin whipped out a plume and paper once more. After scribbling a few notes here and there, he handed it to me.

"Sign your name by the X," he said. Clumsily I began to write my name slowly and carefully, like captain Sagara had taught me. I handed it back to Champlin. I noticed his hands looked much older than he did; they were wrinkled and sun-spotted.

After chatting for a bit, Twitch said he'd show me where I was gonna be sleeping that night. But just before I left, I heard Champlin call my name.

"Sanosuke…" He said slowly. "I just want to let you know…That I carry close to twenty firearms under my desk, for the purpose of shooting down those who don't know their place…And if you ever lay a finger on my son again…" He paused.

"_Bonne nuit_, Sanosuke. Stay out of trouble."

I closed the door.

----

French glossary:

****

Assoyez-vous: sit down

****

Espece de cochon: you pig. The equivalent to: "you greedy bastard."

****

Rien de special: Nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary.

****

Menteur: liar

****

Bonne nuit: good night

----

Reves' other note: thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! (hopefully!) bye!

Reves' other other note: a huge thank you goes to: **FFX2player**, (that was a big compliment Oo thanks!:D ) **rk-kitty0149**, (your stories are awesome) **Meg2**, (I'll send you an email to clear things up a bit! ) **None**, (thanks for your input! I'm still deciding.) and **mushi-azn** (thanks for everything! I love your emails! And here's the spare Sano shirt I promised so long ago…:D certified Sano goodness.)


	6. Chapter Six

Reves note: Hello!

Well I'm back after many months of fruitless labor with a new chapter. I apologize to the lack of updates: I'd encountered a bit of a writer's block (what an understatement ;;;)

On another note:

To avoid general mass confusion, (which is never a good thing) I've made a bit of a timetable... I'd recommend that you read it, since so many people have expressed a certain confusion about hangman's truth. If you don't care for timetables, feel free to skip to the story. If you don't care much for my story, then you are probably lost.

Sagara Sanosuke

February 1860:  
Born in a small district of Tokyo. Taken in and "raised" by his late mother's close friend, a widow of two boys. These two boys can be said to have a mean streak, and hate Sanosuke almost as much as their mother does. They both have blond hair.

8 years old:  
Sanosuke leaves the company of his foster family, and runs away into the woods.

Still eight:  
Stumbles upon a Sekihoutai camp, and gets taken in by **Sagara Souzou**, who feels just a little bit sorry for him. Sanosuke later takes Sagara's last name for his own.

Nine years old:  
It is unveiled that the members of the Sekihoutai were pawns in the Meiji government's scheme to gain support. The Sekihoutai take this secret to their graves. Fortunately Sanosuke gets thrown off a cliff (Yay!) and hence survives the incident.

Nine years and a couple months:  
After being rescued from the river by a girl and her angry brother, Sanosuke is once again left to fend for his own. After stumbling into the shadier part of town, Sanosuke takes refuge from the rain in what seems to be a warehouse. When he wakes up he meets **Isamu**, **Yoita**, and **Taro**, of which he's not too fond.

After breaking Taro's nose and knocking him out, Sanosuke is whisked away by "**Twitch**," a sort of manager with a drinking/smoking/drug abuse problem, who brings him strait to the boss. The man in question is actually **Bruno Champlin**, a Frenchman who has made a huge fortune in Japan. He runs all of the Tokyo underground, and manages everything from drugs to geisha districts to illegally imported goods. Among these things is a sort of street fighting business (think WWE without the spandex, cheesy lines and theme songs) which he immediately signs Sanosuke into.

Did I mention Taro is Champlin's son by a geisha?

And here we come to a gap that remains to be filled in future chapters.

21 years old:  
Kaoru gives birth to an adorable son by Kenshin.

21 years old a few months:  
Sanosuke has become a little more familiar with a certain lady doctor, and after a day by the river, these two confess their love for each other. (I'm so corny --;;)

21 and a half:  
Megumi checks out Sanosuke, and discovers scars hidden under the bandages Sano usually wears around his waist. These are the results of being carried down the raging river the day the Sekihoutai were executed. Flashback follows.

Still 21:  
Sanosuke gets engaged to Megumi!

Almost 22 years old:  
Sanosuke gets arrested. Yahiko is the only one to see it happen, but promises not to tell anyone what's happened, because Sanosuke is a little ashamed that he still has to deal with the police. Thinking he hasn't done anything worthy of lengthy imprisonment, Sanosuke says he'll be back soon.

3 days after arrest:  
No one knows where Sanosuke is. Not even Megumi, who has been waiting to tell him she's pregnant (and remembering that certain time they shared in the rain). Sano's left for days on end before, but usually _someone_ knows where he's gone. Meanwhile, there's said to be a hanging downtown this afternoon.

Yes, Sanosuke's about to be hanged. He's been given a list of lengthy reasons why he should die, but most of these are irrelevant. Then come these two declarations:

The officer cleared his throat and paused for effect.

"For the cold blooded murder of popular business men Takeda Kanryu..."

"And Bruno Champlin."

Hangman's Truth

Chapter Six

-----------------------------

Megumi's perspective.  
13 years previous to the hanging.  
11 years old.

All I really remember from that time was my immense sense of disbelief.

I was too young, I think, too shocked to truly comprehend they were never coming back.

I lived in a daze, a dream world; a shadow of what I was once before.

My name is Takani Megumi, and I was born to a long line of wealthy doctors based in Aizu. I hadn't known my family was in danger before that day and I expect they kept this hidden from me. I lived in an ignorant bliss, cheerfully optimistic and unaware.

The truth was that my family supported the Tokugawa Shogunate, and was sent to aid them against the Imperialist rebellion. After many months of war, their fear for their safety and that of my siblings increased dramatically so they sent me to stay at a friend of my mother's, a lady named Kuniko-san, until things had settled down. My mother was supposed to send my brother and sister after me, but they never came.

After a week had passed Kuniko-san decided to return to the Takani household to see what was the matter. Being as stubborn as a mule (or so my baka tori-atama never ceases to repeat) I persisted until I had convinced Kuniko-san to take me with her. (My friendly methods of persuasion consisted mainly of latching on to the carriage seats and refusing to let go until my demands were met.)

Sitting on the very seat I had held on to for dear life not so long ago, Kuniko-san and I were on the road for nearly an hour before we began to smell the smoke.

Kuniko-san looked as if she had bitten into a lemon. Bitter tears swelled up in her eyes and her hands fluttered in her lap, like the wings of a fallen bird. She then took a deep breath, peered out the window ahead of us, and saw all she feared she would see.

The Takani household, in ruins.

I heard her inhale sharply, and ask the driver to take us home. It was only then, when the carriage was fully turned around and headed back in the direction of Kuniko-san's, that I saw what was left of my childhood memories.

A smoldering pile of ash.

I felt like my very core was shaking, though I was later told I became very still. Time passed very quickly from there on, as it no longer had any meaning. I had to constantly look out the window, as if trying to appease the tremendous sense of disbelief that filled me.

Is the house really gone? Maybe it was a trick of the light. Maybe my eyes are deceiving me. I took a deep breath and looked again, half expecting to see the house standing where it had always stood. I sat back down. Maybe that was someone else's house. Maybe we were in another place all together. Maybe I'm dreaming.

After disbelief came resolution. It was at that point that I reached deep inside and sought courage that I never knew I had. I relied on strength I never knew was there.

And so I picked up all the pieces of myself, and put me back together again. Kuniko-san had her head in her hands and was wailing miserably, pulling at what was left of her graying hair. I lifted her up, (with some difficulty, might I add) and tried to straighten her out the best I could. I was the adult, and she, the weeping child.

Kuniko-san looked down at me with reddened eyes. "Oh Megumi-chan," she managed to whisper. And then, as if my name brought forth memories too painful to bear, she erupted into a fit of hiccups and moans.

I will always remember the day I put myself back together again, for it was as if it had been burned into my memory. From that day forth I never really felt complete, as if I had forgotten a piece of myself in the Aizu countryside.

Kuniko-san seemed very old to me, although I don't think she was much older than my mother was. She spent most of her day in a dusty old room filled with mountains of paperwork and checkbooks. She was a very clever businesswoman, and made her living buying goods of poor merchants and selling them off at twice the price. She loved money.

I lived with Kuniko-san for four months, although the time seemed to pass very quickly. Then one day like any other, Kuniko-san had a man over for supper, most likely to discuss a business proposition. After the tea had been poured and the deal struck, he rose to his feet to leave, and saw me there, on my way upstairs.

"Kuniko-san," he said, "who is this lovely creature?"

I would barely describe myself as a lovely creature, and so assumed he was speaking to someone else, and I made what would have seemed a great show of turning around and verifying there was no one behind me. After I turned back towards this man with a slightly confused expression on my face, he burst into a fit of laughter, as if I'd meant to be funny.

When the laughter died and the man was reduced to wiping a the tears from his eyes, he turned towards Kuniko-san and said, "And charming as well. May I inquire why this young lady is staying with you, Kuniko-san?"

Her eyes seemed to grow heavier as she responded. "That, Tanaki-san, (the man was now no longer nameless) is a story entirely too long to be told standing up. May I invite you back into the living room for a drink of sake, then?"

Tanaki-san accepted, so I bowed and retreated to my room. I could feel Tanaki-san's eyes on me the whole length of the stairs. I shuddered involuntarily.

The talking lasted long into the night. In the morning, I found Kuniko-san passed out on the tatami mats.

I moved towards her, and her eyes flew open. She stood up quickly and smoothed her kimono with determined but weary hands. Mustering as much authority as she could for someone whom has just spent the night on the ground, she ordered, "Help me clean up this mess, Megumi-chan. Tanaki-san will be here shortly." I could smell sake on her breath.

I stared at her quizzically for a moment, but then did as I was told.

After cleaning up I returned upstairs to dress, Kuniko-san close behind me. She took special interest in my hair that day, brushing it out herself and making sure it stayed in place. She seemed nervous and was biting her nails, a thing I'd never seen her do before. She told me that Takani-san was going to take me out, and not to anger him.

She also avoided looking me in the eyes.

Takani-san did arrive shortly after, and kept smiling at me greedily, as if I was something to eat. This made me feel extremely uncomfortable, and I spent the first few minutes scowling at the ground because of it. I lifted my head when Kuniko-san asked me to (in an angry tone, might I add) but I could not find it in my heart to smile.

Takani-san's carriage was right outside the door. I stepped gingerly into it and sat down, looking strait ahead. Takani-san sat down beside me, seemingly amused by my haughty nature. Kuniko-san stepped away from the carriage, her eyes on the ground.

That was the last time I saw her.

Takani-san and I rode in silence for at least twenty minutes before I realized we were leaving town. I sat very still, but felt as if there was a volcano of activity raging inside of me. My emotions were in turmoil. I thought of a million reasons for my being where I was, but none of them seemed to make sense. My logic was waging a war against my trust. Why had Kuniko-san sent me away?

I resisted the urge to ask where we were headed, and instead put on a cold front. This was my defense: to act as if unaffected by all that is happening around you. Sometimes I even manage to convince myself that it is true.

I heard a low mechanical groan, and realized at once exactly where we were.

The train station.

I stared ahead, and although shocked managed to maintain my poker face.

He seemed unaffected by my silence. "We are going to visit an old friend of mine." He paused. "She lives in Tokyo."

The carriage stopped. I let Takani-san get out before me, so as to be free from his wandering eyes. Takani-san handed the coachman our tickets, and we climbed aboard. A few minutes later, we were on our way.

The journey lasted a full day, but it felt longer. Takani-san sat across from me, ignoring me for the most part, never saying a word. We arrived late that night, stepped outside, and climbed aboard another carriage, which took us to a building near the outskirts of town.

The door was opened, and we were ushered in by candlelight. I was so tired at that point that all I saw were dark shapes and forms, so I followed the light of the candle, which into a dark room down the hallway. I felt a futon under my feet. And so, mentally and physically exhausted, I found myself falling asleep to the monotone mutter of Takani-san's voice in the next room.

But something he said woke me up with a start.

"...So what do you think of the girl?"

"She's beautiful, Takani-san. Stunning. You were not exaggerating in the least."

I now had my eyes fully open and alert. As quietly as I could, I crawled to the door on all fours and opened the rice paper door a crack. Down the hallway from me Takani-san and his friend sat in the living room, discussing me openly over a bottle of sake. I've been told ladies never eavesdrop, but when the topic of conversation is you...

"Do you agree to my price then, Shizuka-san?"

I stopped breathing. Price? The tension in Kuniko-san's movements earlier that day suddenly made sense. Her burdened silence. The way her eyes never met mine. All the subtle signs that something was wrong. Why did I not see them before?

In later years I often wondered why Kuniko-san chose to act the way she did. Part of me believed that she thought I would have a better life elsewhere, one she could not give me. The war had been hard on her, and I often suspected she was on the verge of bankruptcy, though she never mentioned anything. Another more cynical part of me believed that she had done it to get out of that difficult financial situation I just mentioned. Which ever the case, what mattered now was the present and how I was going to deal with it.

So I took a deep breath to compose myself, and wiped away my silent tears.

"I find your price to be quite reasonable, Takani-san," said his friend Shizuka-san. "Come, let us toast the occasion."

Without really realizing what I was doing, I peered around the corner to get a look at them. Takani-san looked just as I had left him, but that woman was something else. She was a geisha.(A Japanese woman trained to entertain men with conversation, singing, and dancing.) Her hair was combed upward in the split-peach style of that time and her face was painted white. She was no more than an average looking woman, but this attire painted an illusive image of beauty.

A maid rushed by me, followed by another woman, who also wore the geisha attire. Takani-san's friend immediately lowered the sake bottle and exclaimed, "Why mother, how nice of you to join us!"

My breath once again caught in my throat.

I was in an okiya.

(An okiya is a geisha house. Geisha are totally dependent of their okiya, and until the 1950's, lived there as well. All the profit that a geisha makes will go directly to the okiya. In return, the okiya takes cares care of their food, dress, maids, and in general, money matters. The most successful geisha are usually adopted as daughters of the okiya house.)

There was no other explanation. If I had been bought as a maid, why would they have expressed an interest in my appearance? And as far as I knew, woman of the same age in an okiya often referred to another as "mother" depending on who was adopted first.

I had been sold as an apprentice geisha.

Mother sat down, disgruntled.

"Where is the girl?" She asked, turning towards the first woman. "I will have to see that she is suitable first. Just because she has a pretty face does not mean she will make money."

It was then that I saw her face for the first time.

It was perfect. Her skin was very soft and smooth looking, and seemed to glow like ivory. Her lips, painted red were perfectly pouted and expressive. Her eyes illuminated her face, giving anyone the impression of wonder and enlightenment. Compared to this, the first geisha looked very crude, almost deformed.

All three at the table nodded a little solemnly before changing the topic of conversation. Takani-san drained his sake and left shortly afterwards.

The two geisha remained for a bit, discussing anything from the weather to my future. When they had said all that needed to be said, both stood to leave.

Shizuka-san blew out the candles, and they both left the room.

----------------------------

Megumi's perspective.  
1 year previous to the hanging.  
23 years old.

I blew out the candle at my door and stepped into the dark of my room, dressed in my nightgown. I stopped for a moment at my doorway, just to listen to the sounds of the night before I finally drifted of to sleep.

I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"Oi."

My arms flailed and I spun around with what could be best described as a shriek. Taking what object was within my reach (the candleholder) I thumped my intruder a good two times on the head before he managed to get away. I heard a familiar sounding "ow" in the darkness.

A little sheepishly I called out, "Sanosuke?"

"Jeez fox you got one hell of a right arm," I heard him mumble to my right. Unable to hold back my laughter, I moved towards him crouched down with my arms in front of me to feel for obstacles. Finally I felt what I was looking for, a spiky tuff of hair attached to a Sanosuke. I ran my fingers through it a couple times.

"Right...here." Sanosuke moved my hand to his forehead. "That's where you hit me."

I pretended to feel a bump and gasped. "Why Sanosuke," I said in mock concern. "You seem to be growing soft in your old age."

"Or maybe you're just getting better at hitting me. You've had tons of practice."

I put my hands on either side of his head, lifted up his bangs and kissed his forehead. That seemed to be enough of an apology for him, for he moved so that I was sitting beside him. I leaned against his shoulder.

"Remember the first time we met?"

------------------------

Sanosuke's perspective  
Also 13 years previous to the hanging  
9 years old. 

After my little talk with the boss, Twitch brought me back down the cold stone hallway, past where Taro had been lying, (there was still a little blood on the floor) an' pointed me in the direction of a small wooden door. Twiddling his cigarette butt between his teeth, he told me that was where I'd be sleeping, in the same room as Isamu and Yoita.

"Work hard kid," he said after spitting a lug of tobacco onto the floor. I stepped out of his line of fire. "And stay out trouble. Champlin 'll kick you out in half a second if you ever cost him a single Yen."

I was so tired by then I'd have agreed if he'd told me to sleep in a pigsty. I must have walked inside the room 'cause next thing I knew I was on a futon, covers nestled up underneath my chin, more comfortable than I'd been in months.

It didn't seem like it then, but I can tell you now that that day was the best and worst of my life. The worst because I started a life where I couldn't tell right from wrong, the best because it lead me to Megumi.

The next day Isamu and Yoita gave me the tour. They told me where the equipment was, how to clean it, where the gym was, who to avoid while they were training, where the weapons were, and not to touch them. In later years they also taught me how to cuss, gamble, and drink.

I soon found out that when Twich and Champlin said they'd teach me how to make a name for myself, they actually meant I'd be nothing more than a servant. Being a trainee in this building only meant you were a slave to anyone who was big enough to order you around. One of these was nicknamed "Butch".

Butch was one of those people you could never figure out. There was no logic in his movements, no reasoning behind his clouded eyes. Everything he did was loud, rash and unexpected. You often caught him grinning like a madman for no reason at all. Whenever I saw him I got this unsettling feelin' in my stomach. Everyone avoided him, mostly because of how bad he smelled.

Butch was without a doubt the biggest asshole in the business. Unfortunately he was also the most successful, which meant that everything he said was law. Isamu, Yoita an' me being the youngest, this applied especially to us.

Butch's story was always told over a warm bottle of sake. He was an illegal immigrant from the colonies, they'd say, a working man, though a little empty in the head. While still living there, he was engaged to a woman who lived in a town a couple miles away from his. They didn't get to see each other very often, but the storyteller always assured that they were very much in love. (I didn't believe it was possible to like, never mind _love_ Butch, but I'm told he was real different back then) Then one day, Butch decided to surprise his fiancée by visiting her unannounced. He found her in bed with her neighbor.

This, the storyteller always said, broke Butch's soul, as well as his heart. It was at that point that he turned into the Butch we all knew, the smelly, sweaty, piss-drunk, bald-headed, 6 foot 3, insane son of a bitch. Emphasis on "insane".

Isamu used to tell anyone who'd listen that he'd once seen Butch light a cat on fire. Isamu claimed he was getting a drink of water in the middle of the night, when Butch ordered 'im to bring a bottle of sake to his room.

'Samu said that when he when came back, Butch held a purring cat in his arms, the way you would hold a baby. Taking the bottle, he took a swing and then carefully poured the rest on the cat's belly and back, chuckling. The cat, annoyed at being wet, jumped out of his arms and tried to shake itself off. Butch, still grinning that demented grin, slowly took a flint out of his pocket and...

The cat took off with a scream of anguish, this great, burning ball of flame and fur streaking around the room looking for a way out, (the door was closed) the horrible pain evident in its every stride. Isamu's shock overcame his fear of Butch, and he ran to let to the cat out. The feline bounced down the stone hallway and out the doors it had wandered into, leaving ashes in its wake.

Fucking _insane_.

When Butch found out his fiancée was cheating on him, his heart left him. It broke into a thousand pieces, leaving a great gaping hole in his chest that could only be filled by revenge.

First he strangled the neighbor and then, his fiancée. Next he calmly strode down the hall and got a long, cold knife from the kitchen. And then, the storyteller would say with great relish, he hacked their naked bodies into a million tiny pieces.

Butch left the continent that same day. He became known all over the colonies as "The Butcher", madman wanted for murder. The tale of the slaughter was glorified at each telling, though no one was sure of the details. Some say he rapped his fiancée before he killed her, others that he cradled her severed head in his arms for hours. Some told (but only after drinking a whole lot more than they should of) that they thought the lovers were still alive when Butch cut 'em up. Another story told that he cut off his fiancée's wedding finger and hung it from a string around his neck. (I tried to check once, but couldn't really tell because of the baggy shirt he was wearing. But if there _was_ a rotting finger thumping against his beating chest, it would explain the smell.) News of "The Butcher" even reached Japan on the other side of the world but only through rumors and whispers. Next thing you know Butch is signed up with Champlin, getting' paid to beat up men in front of a drunken, cheering crowd.

What a great place to grow up in.

By the time I was twelve I'd pretty much gotten the hang of things. I went to watch the fights on a weekly basis, with Isamu and Yoita.

Taro and I still didn't really get along. He wanted to kill me.

People started arriving at the teahouse at about seven. The tables were always filled with businessmen; politicians...People with money looking for a good time. There was usually one or two geisha at each table, some better looking than others, pouring sake, telling jokes, laughing too loudly at what some guy had said. They looked like ghosts to me, faces painted white, gliding up and down the hallways. Further down you had your usual set of illegal gambling halls, with your usual suspects: working class guys trying to strike it rich. There was a brothel nearby just incase any of them ever did.

Now if you continued to walk down this hallway, took a right and then a left you'd find yourself in front of a door with no apparent use. In front of this door would usually stand a guy twice your size, and of course he'd ask you where you were going and if you were lost. Now usually, you'd stutter and say you were looking for the washroom, and he'd point you back the way you came.

But _if_, just if, you were someone very important, with more money then you knew what to do with, he'd open the door.

And you would be in a completely different place.

There were ten rows of seats that reached the ceiling on every wall. The stands were usually filled with cheering, screaming men with money bulging in their pockets. They were always very red in the face and they always had a bottle of sake in one hand, but in all the excitement most of it ended up on the ground. The air was always thick with smoke.

Every night each of those men bet on their favorite fighter. Each night, huge sums of money were won and lost.

In the center of this room stood a huge fenced cage that touched the ceiling. This was there 'cause the crowd sometimes threw their sake bottles at the ring, if they didn't like what they saw. It was also there so the guy who was losing had nowhere to run.

It was amazing to watch. Two titans, each fighting until the other was unconscious or dead. These kinds of staged fights were illegal, of course, which made people paid huge sums to see 'em.

It didn't pay as much as Champlin's drug business, but it still got him a lot of money.

There were geisha there too, the most beautiful geisha you had ever seen, the expensive kind, the ones who didn't look at you unless they already knew your name.

One of these was Taro's mother, Mirasaki. She was the most beautiful woman any of us had seen up to then, with her startling eyes, ivory skin an' blood red lips. She was Champlin's mistress. I'd only seen Champlin once up until then, but the thought of someone with him really grossed me out. She looked like she got paid really well though.

Recently she'd taken to parading new apprentice geisha, one of them about my age.

That night, I saw her for the first time.

------------------

_To be continued_

Reves other author's note: Can anyone tell me the name of Sanosuke's friend, the one who was killed by Megumi's opium?? Please tell me!!!

Thank you **Akinababy**, (it was your reviews that prompted me into writing again. Thanks ) **Innocent Thief**, (I'm honored! :D) **NeverWinter**, (thank you I will ) **Me (that's right, no one steal it)**, (there are so many things I could say...Let's just leave it at we share a love for angry German music) **bscl43**, (ya that--;;; it was more of an inside joke than anything, to be honest ;; thanks for your comment ) **Shakaku Gekkani**, (does this update mean I get to live? :D) **FFX2player**, (I'll try not to forget ) **Silent Tears of Agony**, (why thank you ) **Glowing Firefly**, (Hopefully the timeline helps) and of course, **mushi-azn**(We still have to collaborate on that lemon, you do realize )

Is ten reviews too much to ask?


End file.
